


Doctor Who and Dr. May's Family

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, doctor who fandom - Freeform, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Even before they met, Brian and Chrissie loved and had a special affection for Doctor Who, a love that eventually passed on to the family they formed over time.





	1. Regenerations and Tom Baker

On monotonous afternoons at Maria Assumpta College, student Chrissie Mullen used to deal with her boredom or in her free time watching Doctor Who's reruns.  
She had discovered the show by chance, seeing the characters talking about Marco Polo. History was always one of Chrissie's passions, when she had the time, she always studied a biography here and there about a figure that stood out.

And seeing the episode, with the characters of the present visiting the past, sher put herself in their place, as it would be to travel in time, to pass by famous places before they were destroyed, to live as if she lived in that time. And so, Chrissie soon became a big fan of Doctor Who.

Not knowing, not far away, in the same London that Chrissie lived and studied, a young man also spent his free time watching Doctor Who as well. On weekends, even in the afternoon, Brian May was glazed on the TV show, fascinated mainly by time travel, with the incredible possibility of exploring the universe and its many still unknown worlds.

One day, these two young people met, influenced by their mutual friends, it took a while, but both realized how much they were in love with each other.  
One of the things that Brian and Chrissie liked best was watching Doctor Who together. He always set up a theory and she always debated the pros and cons of it.

Wrapped in Brian's couch, Chrissie with her head on his chest, they watched William Hartnell's Doctor regenerate in Patrick Throughton.  
Brian heard Chrissie weeping, and without letting it go, the poor boy was desperate to see the state of his girlfriend.

"Chrissie, are you okay?" He leaned over to look at her. "Are you hurt? Did something happen? Tell me, please, if I can do anything ..."

"Calm down, calm down," she said, wiping away her tears. "The Doctor died, didn't he? You saw that he died, and now this ... This other one that came in his place ... How will the series continue without the Doctor?"

"My love," Brian said carefully, "the Doctor is now the one who came into Hartnell's place, he's the same person, but with a different face ..."

"You noticed this and I didn't ..." Chrissie said loudly, understanding the charade, "that's pretty sci-fi ..."

"I think the race of the timelords is capable of regenerating themselves," Brian shared his conclusion.

"That must be it," Chrissie agreed.

In the next episodes of the series, Brian's theory was confirmed. And he too became accustomed to seeing his now wife cry every time a new Doctor emerged. Brian only comforted her, stroking her shoulders, but as much as he didn't cry, it was still exciting and dramatic whenever the Doctor turned in a new person. Both Chrissie and Brian loved Jon Pertwee as the Doctor and when Tom Baker took his place, she cried as usual, but Brian also shed some tears. So Chrissie was happy that Tom Baker stayed a long time as a Doctor.

Another thing that was also part of Mr. and Mrs. May lives was Queen and everything that involved the band, with the participation of the boys on television. On one of the occasions when Queen was preparing to record a clip at the BBC studios, Chrissie and Brian were both amazed to see that Tom Baker was just a few feet away.

"Oh my God! Have you seen Bri?" Chrissie said in a sudden euphoria "it's him, it's him, it's him ..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's him, it must be, it's not possible it's not him" her husband shared the same enthusiasm.

"What's going on with you two?" Roger was the one who had raised the question, knowing his couple of friends well.  
.  
"Roger, Tom Baker's right there!" Chrissie could barely contain the excitement.

"Who is he?" Taylor was more confused.

"He's the Doctor Who actor, isn't he? The one who plays the Doctor now," John wanted to confirm with the Mays, but he was almost certain of it.

"Yeah, that's him," Freddie had already stood up, peering out of the dressing room that the band was wearing, "you two better try to go talk to him before you have a heart attack."

"No, no, Freddie, come on," Mrs. May was embarrassed at the time "what excuse will I give? No, not me ... I was just surprised to see him, that's all, and I thrilled and ..."

"It's all right, Mrs. May" Freddie gave his friend a sympathetic smile "but you know, maybe Brian should take the opportunity. I think we still have a little time before they call us to record. Try to go and talk to him somehow."

"I...? But ... Oh ... "Brian had lost his words, and he had only to look at his wife.

Both Brian and Chrissie were shy people, she wasn't the hysterical, invasive type of fan, but she thought that taking advantage of Queen's recording to talk to Tom Baker wasn't correct, she knew it was just a happy coincidence, but she wouldn't dare disturb the work of the star of her favorite TV show.

Brian thought almost the same thing, as well as finding it rather presumptuous for Queen's guitarist to ask something from another artist.

The two stood in a silent standoff, deciding what to do with just a look.

"I'll try," Brian decided, announcing loudly and standing up.

"Go on, Bri, we believe in you!" Roger jumped in the air, half mocking, half encouraging his friend.

Brian just grimaced and cracked his tongue in frustration as he tried his luck to talk to Tom Baker.

The musician approached the actor carefully, who was surprisingly alone. It was Brian's chance and he couldn't waste it.

"Mr. Baker? Sorry to interrupt but ..." he tried, not knowing how to ask for what he wanted.

"You're from that band, aren't you, my boy?" Tom recognized him "um ... Queen!"

"I am, yes, I'm really, we're all here, we're going to record a clip today," Brian said, glad to have something to say. "I came because, well, I'm a huge fan of Doctor Who and a huge fan of you, me and my wife actually and if not bothered, could you give us an autograph?"

"Oh, sure, no problem," Tom smiled, half embarrassed by the fact that a rock artist wanted his autograph, he even searched for paper and pen in the dressing room, getting ready to sign "who I dedicate to?"

"Brian and Chrissie May, please," said the guitarist, timid but very content.

"Here Brian, it was a pleasure to meet you." Baker shook hands with the unusual fan.

"Same, sir." Brian grinned, nervous but very excited.

Returning to his band's dressing room, Brian came face to face with his friends and his wife looking at him expectantly.

"I got it!" He lifted the piece of paper like a trophy.

"Let me see, let me see, let me see," Chrissie asked as a child.

And all proud and contented, Brian showed the gift he had gotten for both of them.


	2. Daleks

Something other than the autograph that the Mays have was the infamous scarf Tom Baker's Doctor wore. Brian had one that Chrissie insisted that he use in the "Spread Your Wings" clip as the boys recorded in midwinter in the backyard of Roger's house. She also had a scarf like that, which she used whenever the weather cooled.

Some time later, Chrissie and Brian discovered that their family would grow, and even before their first child was born, the baby seemed to like Doctor Who from the womb.  
At the opening of the show, he kicked his mother's belly, certainly reacting to the music that announced yet another adventure of the Doctor and his companions.

This didn't go unnoticed by Chrissie and Brian, who deduced that their son would be as much a fan of Doctor Who as they were, which gave them the idea of painting the baby's room with the universe theme.

The first layer of paint was purplish navy blue, which came to life with planets, stars, comets, asteroids, almost all the celestial stars that Brian knew ...

"What do you think of a TARDIS in that little corner there, Bri?" Chrissie suggested, pointing to the window.

"A TARDIS? In the midst of all the universe ..." He paused a little, reflecting the idea of his wife "makes perfect sense. Our little one really likes Doctor Who, I'm sure ..."

And Brian and Chrissie weren't wrong about Jimmy. The boy loved to watch the show with his parents. And no doubt, his favorite characters were the Daleks, who instead of frightening the boy, made him laugh whenever they showed up.

It wasn't until one day when Jimmy spotted a dalek plush in one of the mall stores where he was walking with his parents, he was fascinated, along with Brian, who shared the same enthusiasm of his son. Both begged Mrs. May to take the dalek home. Chrissie finally gave in to them, giving Jimmy the gift he so dearly wanted.

The blue plush dalek turned out to be Little May's unusual companion in his nights of sleep, in his banter, and even on his first day of school.

For all that love of the toy, it wasn't for nothing that when Louisa, Jimmy's little sister was born, the dalek was one of the first toys he showed her. But Louisa's reaction made Jimmy sad and worried. First, the baby girl looked at the Dalek with curiosity, but after paying more attention, she began to cry.

"What happened, Jimmy?" asked the children's mother, worried, after letting her children playing.

"I don't know, Mom, I don't know, but I didn't do anything." The little boy despaired, looking a lot like his parents. "I'm not lying, Mom."

"Calm down, my love, I know you're not lying" Chrissie pitied her little boy "it's because Lou started crying, wouldn't you know why?"

"I don't know, Mom, I just showed my dalek to her and Lou started crying," Jimmy said, still sad.

"Oh ..." Chrissie quickly understood. "Then let's do a test."

Mrs. May hid the dalek and instantly her little girl stopped crying. When she showed Louisa again, she burst into tears.

"I think Lou's afraid of Daleks, Jimmy," Chrissie said.

"But how? They're just giant shakers, and the Doctor always beats them, "Jimmy countered.

"It's that fear is something different for each person," said Mrs. May with all her motherly wisdom "Lou is afraid of something you're not afraid of, even though you are siblings, she is a different person from you, you understand my love?"

"Now I understand, Mom," Jimmy nodded and he looked at his little sister. "I promise I won't scare you any further, Louisa."

And to fulfill his promise, he kissed his sister's forehead, which made their mother smile.


	3. The movie

And as Louisa grew up, her parents noticed that she was really afraid of daleks, but surprisingly, other monsters of Doctor Who didn't frighten her so much. If there was any dalek in the episode the Mays were watching, Louisa would cover her face and cling to her father's lap.

So, Louisa and Jimmy inherited their love for Doctor Who, at first being influenced by Brian and Chrissie, but then they found their own reasons for it. Jimmy had a fascination for the new alien species and the new challenges that the Doctor and his companions faced together. Louisa loved the different doctors and every new person he met, when she was little, she thought they were different people, until she understood that the Doctor was changing every moment he needed.

When their little sister, Emily, was born, Doctor Who had ended a long journey on television. Of course Brian and Chrissie felt the impact of it, it was an important part of their lives, a part they loved so much that it would be greatly missed. There would be no new stories, no Doctors, no companions, no villains, no regenerations.

The only way they wouldn't be totally without their favorite show was to watch past seasons on recorded video tapes. It was usually Jimmy and Louisa who picked out their favorite episodes to watch, and showed Emily to watch with them, and that's how the younger May, influenced by her brother and sister, who were first influenced by their parents, found her own fondness for Doctor Who.

In 1995, after having overcome turbulent and difficult moments in their lives. Brian, Chrissie, Jimmy, Louisa and Emily watched the movie starring Paul McGunn, and every May had their opinion about it.

"He was very confused and lost," Brian pointed out to the eighth Doctor.

"No, but it was because of the regeneration," Chrissie tried to justify, "that happens to the Doctor whenever he regenerates ..."

"Even so, Mom, they've lost a lot, but a lot of time with that, while they should focus more on the adventure," Louisa explained her point of view.

"Even though we had a bit of an adventure," Jimmy mused with a hand on his chin, "that whole run-out with Gracey was thrilling, yes ... But I agree with you, Lou, it was kind of slow."

"Slow?" No one was slow in the movie," commented the 8-year-old little Emily in her older siblings' discussion, "only at the beginning when the Doctor regenerated."

"The rhythm of the movie is that it was kind of slow, my flower," Brian explained laughing "that's what Jimmy wanted to say, things took time to happen, but the regeneration was cool."

"Oh yes, I liked the regeneration, and ignoring the shivers in my spine that scene in the morgue gave me, the whole concept of the doctors trying to understand the Doctor's physiology was very interesting," Chrissie said, which she liked best.

"But you know what really was cool?" Brian proposed that his family guessed.

"He going back in time at the end of the movie," his wife and children replied, a little disagreeably, but all agreed on the same thing.


	4. The return

The May family faced a few more years without their beloved Doctor. It was inevitable that something very important was missing in their life. Doctor Who was one of the things Brian and Chrissie had in common before they met, something that helped them to unite and maintain this union, something they loved they passed on to their children, and it was for this that they missed the show so much .

So in 2005, BBC made a big announcement, it would finally remove Doctor Who from its nearly 10-year hiatus and the show would be re-recorded and broadcasted, which meant new characters and unheard-of adventures. Of course the Mays commotion over this news was very big. Brian and Chrissie's cell phones were filled with messages from their children announcing their excitement to finally have their favorite show back on TV.

"We need to arrange to watch it together, it's going to be a big event," Emily said cheerfully, one day she paid a visit to her parents.

"Ah, sure, my love, it deserves THE family reunion," agreed Chrissie, "just wait to be closer to the opening date and I'll arrange everything and I'll let you know."

But scarcely did Mrs. May know other people already had plans involving her and her husband for the return of Doctor Who. During her work as Brian's assistant, she received an invitation from the TV station so that Mr. May, a famous Doctor Who fan, attended the premiere of the first episode's press conference. It was certainly an invitation not to be missed.

"I'm sure Mr. May will accept the invitation" she confirmed first "but ... is there any possibility ... of bringing personal guests? Five more, to be more exact?"

Chrissie knew that her children didn't like the status their father had sometimes caused, but she was sure that this time they would approve of taking advantage of Brian's fame.

"So, my loves, I have something to tell you." Chrissie gathered her family in the living room to tell them the news, and Brian didn't know anything yet "Your father received an invitation from the BBC to see Doctor Who premiere and, I got us all to go!"

"Are you serious, Chrissie? That's ... Amazing." Brian looked at his wife, extremely excited.

"Yes, and I hope the children don't mind going to a grand and pompous event," Chrissie confirmed, and looked at her children for approval.

"Mom, that's less important," Louisa snapped her tongue lightly. "We'll see Doctor Who on a movie screen, it doesn't hurt to enjoy Dad's fame benefits to see our favorite TV show."

"Jesus Lou, I felt offended now," her father lamented, "do you mean that all my effort as a guitarist in all those years has only served that purpose?""

"Daddy, don't need to be dramatic, of course not," Emily explained her sister's phrase, "and you're happy to enjoy your fame benefits, too, as Lou said."

"Okay, okay," Brian laughed, "you got me, of course I'm happy, just like you."

The May siblings smiled in agreement with their father. And on the day of Doctor Who's great comeback, there were all the Mays together with journalists, bloggers, producers and other guests of honor like them, ready to see the Doctor's newest adventure.

They embarked on the journey of the unlikely meeting of Rose Tyler and the Doctor, who caused different opinions in Chrissie, Emily, Jimmy, Brian and Louisa. But that adventure, being watched on a huge movie screen, greatly thrilled each of them.

"I didn't like the Doctor very much," Brian told his family when they were home.

"Why?" Chrissie exclaimed as if that was the worst news of all world.

"He's grumpy, the Doctor is always good-tempered," her husband said.

"What about Colin Baker? He was grumpy, too," said Mrs. May.

"And I didn't like him very much, remember, my love?" Brian insisted.

"Oh Dad, I liked the Doctor," Louisa interjected. "He's grumpy, but still kind, he smiled a lot at Rose."

"Do you know what his temper is?" Jimmy suggested with an air of theorist, "a defense mechanism because of the sadness of losing hid planet and all his people."

"Oh Jimmy, don't even remember that," his mother lamented, already feeling the tears rise again, "I cried so much in that part."

"Don't tell me Mom, you were sobbing so hard I started to worry," Emily remembered.

"You know me, children, you know how I cry easy." Chrissie only reminded her children of her old trait, soothing their concern.


	5. The Rockstar Doctor

The Mays watched the rest of the season at home, and eventually they understood Christopher Eccleston's controversial Doctor, who eventually won the admiration of everyone in the family. Rose Tyler was still sharing opinions. While Jimmy and Chrissie found her half lost and an error the writers had written her almost as a love interest, Brian and the girls found her an interesting character, and it would be very likely that a young Doctor's companion in adventures would act like her.

Thus, the family continued to follow the return of their favorite series, the admiration for the Doctor of David Tennant was unanimous, and on one occasion Brian even got an autograph of Catherine Tate.

Then came the great turnaround of the show bringing the young Matt Smith as the Doctor and the shocking stories that always made Mrs. May cry, signed by Steven Moffat.

As time went by, Jimmy May grew up loving Doctor Who, and unintentionally, but kind of intentionally too, continued the tradition his parents had created. As soon as his son Isaac was born, one of Jimmy's first gifts to him was his old plush dalek, which Chrissie had treasured all this time.

Unlike Aunt Lou, Isaac looked at the plush with curiosity and eventually became attached to the strange plush toy. Jimmy and Isaac spent their time together watching the show. The father showed his son his favorite episodes of the classic series, but Isaac preferred Matt Smith's Doctor. His funny, enthusiastic and agitated way caught the boy's attention and always made him laugh. If Jimmy had his plush dalek, Isaac earned from his mother's gift a plush of the Doctor in his eleventh version. And like his father, Isaac took his little Doctor up and down, wherever he went.

When the Capaldi era came, Isaac felt the difference and was a bit afraid.

"That's not the Doctor, Grandpa!" said the boy to Brian, while watching the second episode of the first season with Peter Capaldi.

"Oh, it looks like you have a problem your grandmother has," Brian diagnosed, making Isaac alarmed, and made his grandfather laugh.

"What? It's very serious, huh? Isaac, like all Mays, was already worried.

"No, nothing serious, you have difficulty coping when the Doctor regenerates, but don't forget one thing," the grandfather instructed.

"What?" asked the grandson.

"It doesn't matter what face the Doctor has, in essence, who he is inside, it's always the same, he didn't stop being who he is just because he changed his appearance," Brian explained.

"Ah ..." Isaac reflected, understanding what his grandpa meant, beginning to accept Capaldi's Doctor better.

And until the end of the season, both Brian and Isaac loved this new Doctor.

Chrissie, her children and her grandson would never forget Brian's excitement when he saw the Doctor on top of a battle tank playing a guitar solo.

"Look at that!" said the patriarch of the family shouting to the television.

"You're right, father, if you were the Doctor one day, you would be just like that," Louisa said.

"And the Doctor looks just like you when you perform," Emily said.

Being Capaldi's Doctor one of the family's favorites, it was difficult to say goodbye to him when he regenerated. The tears didn't come only from Chrissie, but from everyone.


	6. The new Doctor

The Mays felt the lack of the twelfth Doctor's epic speeches, which Brian occasionally recited, but were thrilled with the announcement that Jodie Whittaker would be the new Doctor. They created a great deal of excitement about what it would be like, and how dynamic it would be to have three traveling companions at TARDIS.

This time the Mays gathered in Brian and Chrissie's old house and watched the premiere together. As soon as the four main characters joined, it was impossible for Mr. and Mrs. May not associate that dynamics with Queen.

"Graham reminds me of you, Bri," his wife told him.

"Just because I'm old?" Brian asked, half offended.

"No, because he's careful and cares about everyone, especially Ryan." Chrissie drew her conclusion.

"Folks, I loved the new little crew, but the Doctor-" "Louisa made a suspense on purpose "she's a lot like herself, but she's got a lot of Tennant, which isn't a bad thing."

"Really Lou, you look at her and she's the Doctor, without doubt," Jimmy agreed.

"Yeah, Dad, she's different, but she's certainly the Doctor," Isaac said, remembering his grandfather's advice.

So, the Mays continued to follow the new season, thinking that Graham really looked like Brian, that Ryan was maturing very well, that Yaz should have more space and expression, because sometimes her personality was a bit indefinite, but the Doctor shone with her lively, smart and agile way.

In the New Year episode, there was the May family reunited to celebrate the arrival of 2019 and see another episode of their favorite series.

Starting as it began, none of them looked away from the TV screen, with all that mysterious conflict leaving them glazed. The most stifling part was certainly when Lin was controlled by the Dalek.

"Oh my God," Louisa murmured in fear, even hiding her eyes behind her hands.

She took a peek at the rest of the family and for the first time she saw them as afraid of a Dalek as she was.

As soon as Lin was clear of the parasitic alien, all Maya took a deep breath.

"You see? No wonder I'm afraid of them!" Louisa said, and the whole family had to agree with her.

After the New Year episode, each May was a little sad to know that they would have to wait a whole year to see new adventures of the Doctor and her friends. But they knew that as soon as the show returned, they would be together again, ready to share their love for Doctor Who and all the union it brought to the May family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of this short story, but check out this series for more stories in the Through Chrissie's eyes universe.


End file.
